


芒果椰子糖

by orphan_account



Category: youth with you 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, School, Sweet, Top Zeng Keni, Why Did I Write This?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Liu Lingzi/Zeng Keni
Kudos: 2





	芒果椰子糖

来一篇HE校园恋爱呗 (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧  
妮刘 严重 ooc 预警  
勿上升正主！！！  
已分化 A x 未分化 O  
渣文笔预警！！  
字数 2.9k 超短打 (•ө•)♡

-

“十包一张。”

“不可能，二十包？哪来的二十包辣条？！”

“十六包可以了吧？”

“我没你的十六包，我只给八包！”

“八包不行，怎够我坐一晩吃！底价十二包！”

十来分钟的议价后，曾可妮好辛苦才从宿管阿姨那头用十包辣条换得了两张A舍通行证，带着刘令姿到附近的便利店吃冰棍。

“彤，怎么这么晚才想吃冰棒？”

刘令姿撇了撇嘴，拉着曾可妮的手。“就想吃呀。”

曾可妮拿她没法，在停车场找到了自己的自行车后，便让刘令姿坐着后座，和她骑车到便利店。刘令姿搂着她的腰，挨在曾可妮的背上。

曾可妮是学生里的校花，酷又不失优雅，听说不在学校里的时候还会骑摩托车，是个典型飒A。她芒果味的信息素更是人“闻”人爱，酸酸甜甜的芒果香，是大多数O都不能抵挡的甜蜜诱惑。收到鲜花，情书，被人表白，对曾可妮来说是闲话家常，而不出所料，她都会把这些礼物退回去，退不了的，会让朋友拿走。大家都很好奇为什么这般高冷的A对尚未分化的刘令姿却毫无抵抗力。

刘令姿是B舍的冷面代表，虽比曾可妮小，但与只比她矮两公分，超A的气场，配上她的绝世美貌，令她成为B舍最瞩目的学生。其他人除了打赌刘令姿会被分化为A或O外，便是像在追星一样，拍照、开粉丝应援会，什么都有。大家依然不明白为什么这位超A的冷面女神对同是超A的曾可妮就像变了个人一样—若要说平时的刘令姿是孤傲优美的狼，在曾可妮面前，她是隻软萌可爱的小狗。尽管如此，大家对刘令姿的印象仍是个高冷的B吧。

曾可妮继续脚踏踏板，骑着自行车，头发随着初夏轻柔的晩风飘逸着。刘令姿仍伏在曾可妮的背上，嗅着她洗髮乳的淡淡幽香。

-

付了钱，她们俩站在便利店外，曾可妮在看刘令姿吃芒果冰棍。

“卧糟，好冰。”

刘令姿下意识鬆了口，把金黄的冰棍拿开。

“有很冰吗？” 曾可妮靠了过去，咬了一小口。冰不算甜，还有点酸，在口中溶化时很清凉。

“对了，彤彤，”曾可妮问到，“你怎么哪么爱吃芒果？”

刘令姿笑了，笑得很甜，凑到曾可妮耳边，轻声说因为她喜欢姐姐/的味道。

曾可妮笑着反了个白眼，再摸了摸刘令姿的头，让刘令姿靠到她的肩膀上。看着月亮，听着蝉声，吃着芒果冰。

她们俩回到宿舍时已经十二点多，宿管阿姨在打瞌睡。趁着阿姨没注意，她们俩溜进了A舍，那一晚，刘令姿睡得特别甜。

-

“你给我开门！曾，可，妮！别妄想因为你是校花我会对你睁一眼闭一眼！通行证呢？！”

曾可妮懵懵的醒来，听到的是宿管阿姨在房外拍门。想起昨晚没有归还通行证，曾可妮整个人醒了，从床上跳了起来。

刘令姿转了身，继续呼呼大睡。

曾可妮开了门，只留了一条小缝隙，把通行证连两包魔芋爽狼狈的往外塞。

“再忘记的话，我罚你二十包！”

听到脚步声渐远，曾可妮立即锁上了门，呼了一口气。幸好她昨晩在便利店买了堆零嘴，要不，宿管阿姨一定不会放过她。

今天是假期，大家都没什么要做的，要不就是写功课和自习，和朋友外出闲逛而已。曾可妮看了一眼挂墙钟，现在是七点半。见着蜷缩在床上的刘令姿，她举起了手机，拍了张稍微模糊的照片，清晨的阳光映照着米白色的床单，用似金的光线勾画出刘令姿的五官，像流水，像黎明。

她把照片设定为微信通话背景，再把手机放下，坐在床边，举起了右手，轻地抚摸着刘令姿的脸。

曾可妮下意识释放出自己的信息素，房间的芒果味淡淡的，比起平时更甜的感觉。早晨的光很柔和，似丝，似晩风，似细水长流的爱。

-

她们又在骑自行车，这次是外出兜风。

曾可妮想着，其实刘令姿很有可能被分化成A。到时候，她们还可以这样暧昧吗？到时候，刘令姿还会让曾可妮叫她彤彤吗，还会好像现在般亲密吗？

或许，她们只是对方人生的过客，只是经过生命的错综交杂再走进了彼此的生活，然后，只能无助地看着对方渐行渐远。

还是，她们的爱会被命运祝福，这辈子，或多或少不会因为她们是双A而被闲言。就算迟早分开，也不会是因为朋辈、家长的指责吧。

刘令姿继续伏在曾可妮的背上。虽然对方很瘦，抱着她却有一种莫名其妙的安全感。她想，这辈子都能够这样抱着曾可妮，应该会是件很幸福的事。

自行车的篮子里有一瓶椰子奶，是曾可妮喜欢喝的夏日饮料—没有椰子糖的那么甜，但富有椰子浓郁的香味。小时候，父亲赴海南工作，每次带回来的都是曾可妮特爱的椰子糖。现在她人大了，没有以前这么爱吃甜，但对椰子还算是情有独钟吧。初夏的天气很适合喝椰奶，甜而不腻，口感顺滑，冰的又能消暑。曾可妮唯一一样会接受的礼物，或许就是一瓶冰的椰奶。

她们到了超级市场，因为刘令姿想吃芒果。

-

“姐姐。”

刘令姿转了头，与曾可妮四目相投。她啃着芒果干，在自修室内听着歌。

“我好喜欢你。”

曾可妮停住了，看着刘令姿那湿漉漉的眼睛，有点儿无辜的感觉。曾可妮心想，刘令姿这个样子真的太可爱了。

“我也是，彤彤。”

曾可妮伸手轻抚着她的脸，刘令姿脸上顿时盖过了一阵红晕。

-

夜深人静，曾可妮独自坐在桌子前，口含着椰子糖，桌面上有一杯热牛奶。已经写完作业的她在听着歌，晩上睡不着，她有点想刘令姿。

刘令姿都应该快要分化了。

现在与她暧昧的快乐远不足够以令她忘记双A恋的后果。她深深明白，若果刘令姿分化成A，她们将要面对舆论，要面对家人的反对，要面对世俗的目光。她不怕人的目光，但怕她的小朋友会在残酷的世界下崩溃、粉碎。

糖在口中彻底溶化了，在口中的余韵，是略微带苦的。她顺着手从烟盒内拿了支薄荷烟，燃点了起来，走到阳台上，抽了一口烟。廉价的烟理所当然带来的是劣质的烟草，味道苦涩又难入口，尝到烟味的她咳了两声。

前途的不稳定，还真苦啊。

曾可妮好想光明正大地牵着刘令姿的手，好想向世界宣告，刘令姿是她的。

她好累，真的。

她吸着薄荷口味的烟，烟彷彿拼凑成她的脸，这世界在那刻成了过眼云烟。

明天，她想抱着刘令姿。

-

“好想外出啊。”

刘令姿与曾可妮坐在苹果树下，白色的花朵、油绿的叶子，映衬着湛蓝的天空。

她们默默地牵着手，曾可妮没有说什么，只是在安静的听刘令姿说话。

“又想吃芒果冰棍了，这个夏天很闷热啊。”

曾可妮“嗯”了一声，观察着天上的浮云，感受着刘令姿手心的和暖。

“姐姐？”

“怎么了，彤？”

“可以吻你吗？”

她们对视了几秒，或是几分钟—

她们在初夏午昼下，像芒果冰和椰子糖般，融化在对方的吻里，甜的，香的。

-

刘令姿用了张A舍通行证闯进了曾可妮的房间。

“我来了。”

进来的时候，曾可妮在拆自己的抑制贴，对刘令姿点了点头。刘令姿关上了门，坐在曾可妮的床上。

那天晩上，风轻地吹着，刘令姿找了个舒适的姿势，在曾可妮怀中睡着了。

曾可妮好久都不能入睡，抱着刘令姿，她真的好美。曾可妮轻轻的吻了她的额头，在她耳边轻轻细语，说自己真的很爱她。

到了清晨，刘令姿闻到了一阵淡淡的芒果香，中间还夹杂着诱人的香气。

曾可妮一会儿就醒过来。

“你吃椰子糖了—有O混进我们宿舍了吗？！”

“嘘，别闹，我还想睡。”

曾可妮靠了过去，闻了一下。

“是你。”

她们又对望着，你眼望我眼，是甜蜜，是爱。

芒果和椰子糖，真的很配。

曾可妮觉得，她真的很幸福。或许，她这一辈子的运气都用了在今天身上，但她不稀罕。她抱着刘令姿，抱得紧紧的，闻着椰子糖的味道。

“有你，是我一辈子的最幸运。”

刘令姿静了过来，好一会儿后才说了句，

“姐姐，你好好闻，我好想吃/了/你。”

“卧糟，刘令姿，你这个不识浪漫的傢伙！”

-

fin. ☆


End file.
